The Day the Earth Went Crazy
by InsidersSoul522
Summary: What happens when the world gets overrun with zombies? Is there going to be a light at the end of the dark and crazy tunnel that life has thrown them?
1. Chapter 1

When The World Ends

**A/N: For those that read my other story Picking up the Pieces, I am planning on continuing it. I just have hit a major writers block on the story. The back story was completely based on my life and one I got that out, I have had some difficulty figuring out where I want to take it. So for some reason I have gotten into a major zombie kick lately and have noticed that there are not a lot of zombie stories so I decided to write one. I don't know how often I will be updating. I have been writing this chapter alone for a week and mainly at work.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just make zombies roam her world.**

**BPOV**

I still remember that day clearly. Like any normal Sunday I woke up and called my mom and Phil for our weekly chat. No one answered, but that was normal. They usually were always out doing something so I didn't think twice about it. I went downstairs and laughed. Charlie was trying to make scrambled eggs, but somehow managed to burn the bottom but leave the tops runny.

"Alright Dad. How about I make the eggs and you pour the juice." Give him something to do that does not include the stove, oven, toaster, or microwave is my motto.

"Stupid things. All I did was go get some coffee and they burnt. I think they are evil eggs. Got a mind of their own. Anyway, I was making breakfast cause I got called in. Apparently some weird stuff is going on. Just in case, I want you to say here."

"Uh-huh. Evil eggs. Funny. I'll stay home, not biggie. I just nee you to grab more eggs, sugar, and milk on your way home. I want to make a cake." With that Charlie was out of the door. I never saw him alive again.

I leaned back in my old computer chair, rubbing the back of my neck. How can something so horrible happen and spread so fast? A cure for AIDS. That's what they called it. It worked on rats so it will work on humans right? Too bad they didn't watch those rats close enough. As soon as they announced that it was human ready, people were lining out the door for the shot. The stupid this was, they didn't just do one small test area, they did every damn country, state, and city. The first couple of days the people that got the shot, while they were out and about, they looked sick. They all had high fevers, some went to the hospitals, most didn't. By the third day they were all dying. If you were in towns dead people were everywhere. They just all fell. The morgues were overrun in a couple of hours, so they started sectioning off floors of hospitals. Early morning on day four (we're talking 3 in the morning here) the dead started moving. Can you imagine being the first to notice this? To be honest, I would have crapped myself. By 7, while most of us were waking up on the Sunday morning, the dead were walking. Oh yeah, you can't forget the snacking on whoever was actually living at the time. They ate about half, while the other half were bitten. The ones that were eaten stayed dead, but the ones that were just bitten died but soon joined the living dead.

When Charlie wasn't home by 9 that night, I was really freaking out. After calling and leaving dozens of messages, I called the station. When on one answered I really freaked out. When I looked outside for the first time that day (hey don't judge me, the classic books drag me in and don't let go!) I saw nothing. No lights, no people, no cars, nothing. I walked over to the TV and turned in on. I went to the first news station I could find.

"This is Patricia reporting live from Seattle where total mayhem has broken out. No one knows for sure why the dead ones are up walking around, but the living citizens are being advised to stay indoors for you own protections. Some one should be ...Oh God! Run Max!" Max didn't turn off the camera and I sat there in shock watching Patricia from Mews Channel whatever being bit and eaten alive, her screams of pain and fear filing my house. Needless to say I didn't sleep that night. I quickly turned the TV off, locked all the doors and windows and pulled at he curtains closed. I quickly ran through the house, shutting off all the lights and ran to Charlies room. In his closet I grabbed his extra shotgun and all the shells I could find, silently thinking him for all the trips with im to the gun range.

I didn't hear anything that night and I was too scared to look out of the windows. I just sat there on my be frozen, worried about Charlie, about Mom and Phil. Wondering if I would have to survive this thing alone. When the sun started to rise, I dared to look outside. I was Charlie, standing in the yard with is back to me, looking around. I let my breath go, relieved that he was home. I quickly ran downstairs, and flung the door open.

"Dad! Oh thank God you are home! I was worri..." At that point Charlie turned around. He had a huge bite taken out of his cheek. His uniform was covered in blood. "Oh no Charlie." I sobbed aiming the shotgun at him. "Not you. I needed you!" Charlie started walking towards me, his eyes had a crazed look in them. "Just go Charlie. Please. I don't want to shoot you. Not my own father!" Charlie got closer and closer as I backed up. Soon I felt the side of the house at my back but Charlie was not stopping.

"I love you Charlie" and with that I shot my father, hitting him righ tin the heart. He fell backwards and I started sobbing. Did I really just have to shoot my own father? I dropped my head in my hands, crying. Knowing that I was now alone in the town when I heard grunts. My head flew up, jaw dropping in disbelief of what I was seeing. There was Charlie, standing back up and staring at me.

"Mother of God!" was all I could think to say as I quickly stood up. I aimed my gun at Charlie again and I shot him. This time his body too the impact in his stomach.

"For God's sake! When I shoot you, you stay down!" I quickly re-loaded the gun and this time I shot him in the head. With one last groan he fell, not moving. I stayed there for a minute making sure he wasn't getting back up before running back into the house. I slammed and bolted the door before collapsing on the floor.

"I just shot my father 3 times. It took me 3 shots to kill and already dead man. What the hell is going on here?" Before I could even respond to my own question, I heard more grunts and groans. I stood up and looked through the doors peep hole and slapped my hand over my mouth before any sound could come out. There were at least 15 of the dead/un-dead things all in my front yard! When I looked out earlier only Charlie had been there. Now I could see more of the people that I once knew. I saw Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Mr. Banner from the school, Mrs. Cope from the library, even Waylen the town crazy. I quickly and quietly as possible crept back upstairs to Charlies closet. I had a feeling I was going to need all the guns and ammo that he had in there. As I opened the door, I had a hard time looking past all of the uniforms that were hanging there. They were all like the one he was waring when I killed him. Not wanting to break down yet, I roughly pushed them aside so I could kneel down at the back of his closet. I removed the false back and looked to see what I had to work with. The on thing that I can say about Charlie is that he was anal-retentive about his weapons. The 9mm were all lined up (there were 4 in total) and in front of them were about 6 boxes fo bullets. Next to that was a blank space where the shot gun and shells had been. Finally there was a rifle. In front of that was a silencer and 10 boxes of shells. I quickly grabbed everything and took it to my room . I quietly crept back downstairs, not wanting to alert those things outside, I grabbed charlies fishing knife and spare holster. I glanced outside and noticed that the number of those things had gone down. Not much but a couple had left. At least I hoped they did. I got back up to my room and grabbed my biology notebook. Guess I won't have to finish my homework! I grabbed a pen and began to write.

_**The Day the Earth Went Crazy**_

_Things that should be dead are not._

_Most, if not all of the town in infected_

_I just killed Charlie_

_I had to shoot Charlie 3 times, but he didn't re-die (is that even a word?) until the head shot._

_More showed up after I shot him. Do they eat their own or was it the noise?_

_Grabbed all the guns in the house, plus a knife._

_Need to check food_

_Need to fill stuff up with water. Who knows how long that will last._

_Most important. _**_DO NOT GET BIT!_**

After looking over my list, I decided to that I needed to take care of the food and water thing first. Creeping back downstairs, I clutched the shotgun, not wanting to test out any of my theories just yet. Thankfully the house was still clear. I quickly checked the pantries and found that we were stocked up on the canned veggies. We had some boxed of just add water mix which I am sure would come in handy. Noodles, spaghetti sauce, cereal, oatmeal, peanuts, salad dressing, rice, flour a little sugar, some soda, beer and some vodka and wine was also there. Opening the fridge I realized that not too much was there, the milk was almost empty, juice was only half full. We had no eggs, half a carton of butter and a little cheese. Opening the freezer, I hit pay dirt. Frozen pizzas were nice wouldn't last long. Sadly we had already made a huge dent in all the fish Charlie had caught. What had be beaming was all of the beef. Last week we had gotten our "cow". Yes, Charlie thought it would be a great idea and money saver to go online and buy an entire cow's worth of meat. I remember rolling my eyes at him when he ordered the damn thing. I had informed him that since he was buying a cow he needed to eat the fish in the freezer so we would have room. Steaks, ribs, shoulders, butts and stew meat was staring me in the face. I had no idea how long the electricity would be up and running so I decided that I was going to make stew with it and who knows what else. I also needed to be boiling water. Hell, by now all the blood ans nasty shit had hit the sewer and water system and no way in hell am I drinking that! Armed with a plan for food and water, I went back to my room to trade the shotgun for the rifle. I quickly screwed on the silencer and grabbed a box of the shells to try out my other theories. I pulled down the stairs that lead to the attic. After climbing up, I pulled an old trunk to the window, I slowly raised it enough to get the barrel out. Lining up my first shot I quietly pulled the trigger. Mike fell down in a heap. I waited for a minute and he never got back up. S head shots it is. As quickly as I could I took out the rest of them, only pausing to re-load. Once all of the dead things actually stayed dead, I pulled the barrel back in, shut the window, and waited. I sat in the attic for a hour waiting for more to come and none did. Well not I know head shots work, and noise attracts them. I went back downstairs switching the rifle for the shotgun and went to the kitchen. I pulled all of the meat out of the freezer to defrost it. I grabbed all of the pots and pans that I had and filled them up with water trying to decided what to do with all of the meat. I quickly decided that because I didn't know how long the electricity will be running I am going to make most of the meat into jerky. I grabbed the dehydrator and set the biggest pots that I had on to boil. I ran around the kitchen looking for the biggest liquid containers that we had to fill after the water was boiling. Once I grabbed the 2 water pitchers that we had I knew that that was not going to be enough. I needed something that I could seal to keep it somewhat safe and hopefully not evaporate it too quickly. That's when I realized that I was going to have to venture out into the town. Well, I was determined to survive or die trying. I have a feeling it's going to be the latter rather than the former.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that this is taking so long. Like I said, I write this while at work, usually in the nap room when I don't have to clean the bathroom or get something set up for the school age and/or 2's class. The good news is that I have all the lesson plans done until August! I do plan on having several different points of view throughout this story, but right now we are still on Bella's journey. I have the Walking Dead on for some inspiration. **

**BPOV**

Once I got the meat in the dehydrator, I looked outside again. The yard was still empty thankfully, so I ran up to my room to change. I don't want to go out at night cause I have no idea what is waiting for me out there and getting trapped is not copacetic to the whole survival plan. I needed to get to Newton's Outdoor supply shop so my tennis shoes are a must. I got my jeans out of my closet and slipped them on as well as my brown long sleeved shirt. I slipped back into Charlies room and looked in his closet for his hunting jacket. The camouflage would somewhat help if I had to slip into the woods for cover. Once dressed, I headed back up to the attic and started loading up on weapons and ammo. I can't take my truck anywhere due to the fact that it sounds like it itself is shooting something anytime it moves. Walking is looking to be my only option. Crap. That does not sound like fun. What I really wish was for a bow and arrow. I didn't do too bad in archery and it is a silent weapon. It would be good for back up. Moving on. As I got everything ready, I quickly thought of anyway that I could clear a way to Newton's before actually going in. I decided to climb up to the roof of the house to take a look to see how far into town I could see. I grabbed Charlies binoculars and headed up through my bedroom window. Sitting on the roof at night used to be one of my favorite things to do. I would have a flashlight and a book and have my quite time at night. I had Charlie build a ladder into the side of the the house right next to my window so I could get up there and not get hurt. Once I climbed up, I was shocked at what I saw. I could see all the way into town, and there were walkers wondering around. I counted about 45 walking in the road. I couldn't see into the stores which made me nervous, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it now. I slowly slipped down back into the house and came up with a plan. The Newtons store sat on the edge of town right next to the woods. Thankfully. That means that I just have to make my way through the woods, hopefully undetected, and into the store undetected. Great. Somehow I don't believe that I can do that, but damn it I was gonna try!

I quickly looked over myself and made sure that I had everything that I need, you know, a normal outfit for a trip to the store. Guns, knives, extra ammo. I looked in the mirror and laughed. I looked like a little kid playing dress-up in her Daddy's clothes. I put on my running shoes, and quietly slipped out of the kitchen door, making sure I had a key and locked the door. Running quickly I made my way into the woods. Once I was in there, I slowed down to a walk, keeping my gun drawn, and made my way towards town. It was creepy walking in the woods. I didn't hear a sound. No birds, no animals running though the leave on the ground. The closer that I got to town the slower I walked. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I walked past a tree and saw one with it's back towards me. I stopped breathing. I knew that if I shot it, all of the walker would be on me in about a minute flat. Before I could even decide what I was going to do, the walker turned around. Oh hell, this is so not what I want or need. Angela Weber, on of my good friends, was slowing making her way towards me, sniffing the air with a hungry, lost, evil look in her eyes. I grabbed the knife from it's holder and held it in front of me, slowly backing myself into a tree. All at once Angela lunged at me, I stepped to the side and jammed the knife into her brain as she slammed into the tree. She silently fell to the ground and I cleaned the knife off on the ground. Stepping slowly and carefully, I made my way to the store. When I got to the back door I tried the handle and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. Pushing the door open, I glanced around and didn't see anyone or anything. I made my way into the store and grabbed the first largest backpack that I could find and made my way further into the store. The first spot that I went to was the boot area. I grabbed a pair of hiking boots and a pair of steel toed boots and shoved them into the bottom of the backpack. As I was standing up, I felt something press into my lower back and chills went up my spine.

"Look lady. The world has gone to shit. It is not safe for you to be doing this by yourself. Now slowly put down the backpack and turn around."

I did as the voice asked, surprised that I could hear it with my heart pounding in my ears. As I turned around, I kept my eyes to the floor scared that I was going to get shot no matter what I did. A dark tan hand forced my head to look up and when I did I gasped.

"Jacob Billy Black! What in the hell are you doing scaring the hell out of me!" I whispered harshly. "What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you stop by the house first? Is Billy ok? What about Rachael and Rebecca? What is going on in La Push? Is there anyone here with you or did you come by yourself?"

"Easy there Bells. Slow down and catch a breath. I'm sorry that I scared you, but you needed to know that it is not safe out in the world anymore."

"Well no shit. I thought the people that are trying to eat me were my friends and that we were having a big party. I know it's not safe out there anymore. Why else do you think that I am here getting ready to go camping?"

"Not what I meant Bella. The non undead are more dangerous. The world has gone to hell and people have gone crazy. They are scared and they really don't know what they are going to do. I have seen someone shoot another person for a loaf of bread. I am surprised that no one has been in here yet. This is the wealth of survival. Now to answer your questions, I was on my way to your house next after I grabbed as much as I could. Billy, Rachael, and Rebecca are all gone. They were at the hospital getting Billy a check up when everything got overrun. La Push, well, no one is living there, so I started this way hoping to find someone. You are the first friendly face that I have seen since this started. Where is Charlie? Why did he send you out here by yourself?"

"Charlie is dead Jake. I had to kill him myself. I made a list of stuff that I need so I came out to get it. Simple as that. Now that you are here we should join forces. We need to get more than I listed but we can do it with the two of us."

I showed Jacob the list and we parted ways in the store to grab whatever we could find that would be helpful. Scanning the shelves, I found canteens and metal water bottles. I ran back to where I got the backpacks were and grabbed whatever I could get a hold of and started filling them with the water bottles and canteens. When three of the backpacks were full, I put them by the back door and grabbed more backpacks for more stuff. I went straight to the sleeping bag section and started filling the biggest one with as many sleeping bags as it could hold. I grabbed and packed tents and lanterns, flashlights, batteries, matches, jackets, coats, rain coats. Basically anything that I could put my hands on I put in a backpack. Once I had ten packs full (how the hell are we going to get all of this back!) I made my way to where Jake was. He had found the keys to the guns and ammunition and was throwing everything into packs as well. I walked around the counter and up the stairs to the loft and started laughing. All around me were different kinds of bows, arrows, and hunting and fishing knives. I ran as quietly down the stairs as I could and grabbed more backpacks. Jake looked at me like I had completely lost my mind, but just shook his head at me and let me be. Running back up the stairs, I made sure every knife was in a holster before putting it in the pack. I grabbed several different quivers and loaded each one with as many arrows as I could before wrapping them up and carefully placing them in a pack. I wasn't sure how we were going to transfer some of the bows like the crossbows, but I knew that we could figure that out. I put as many of the bows around my shoulders as I could and made my way back down the stairs.

"Damn Bells! What the hell are you planning on doing with all of that?

"Well Jake. I am planning on using these to kill those things without attracting more of them to whatever area I might be in. Now, I don't know anything about re-stringing a bow, so I need as many as I can. I also grabbed the arrows that I will need, which hopefully I will be able to reuse. I also got hunting and fishing knives so that we really should be able to cut through anything and we can scale a fish and even strip an animal if need be. I thought that hey, if I want to survive I'm going to need as much as I can get. That is what I'm going with all of that."

"Easy there. No need to get bitchy. I was just joking."

"Lets cut the jokes for now. What we need to do is figure out how in the hell we are getting all of this back to my place. What all did you grab and how many packs did you fill?"

"I just stayed here with the guns and ammo when I saw you running around. I think the Newtons just got a shipment in cause I was able to pack six of the huge packs full of just ammo. I grabbed all of the holsters, silencers and scopes that I could lay my hands on. I didn't want to leave any guns and ammo of anyone else cause I don't know who is going to be in here next and I don't trust anyone else but you at the moment. So I have about seven packs of just guns. So all in all I have thirteen packs. What about you?"

"Well I got all of the necessities in ten packs and all of the knives and arrows and accessories in six more packs so I have sixteen total. Put those with yours and we have twenty nine packs to get back to the house and I have no clue on how to do that. I don't want to leave anything behind cause I don't want anyone to steal it. How are we going to go this Jake?"

Jacob started pacing the store, mumbling to himself, trying to figure out how we were going to do this. He stopped and pulled the blinds in the window apart and looked out. "Bells. Is your shot still as good as I remember?"

"I think so why?"

"Is there a window in the loft?"

"Yeah I saw one up there. What are you thinking?"

"I want you to take a sniper and some shells up there. Use one of the silencers that I got and kill as many of them as you can. There is an SUV sitting out front. Once you take out most of them I am going to go out and see if the keys are in it. If not I will hot wire it and pull it around back and load everything into there so we can get to the house quick and not have to worry about anything."

"You sure about this Jake? Just because I get the ones wondering the streets does not mean that there are not anymore in any of the other stores! I will try my best but I don't want to hit you on accident if they get to close to you."

"I have faith in you Bells. I know you won't shoot me. We have to get home somehow and this seems like the best way to do it."

I knew Jake was right, but it didn't make me feel any better. I grabbed one of the snipers, a silencer, and a couple boxes of ammo. I headed up the stairs again and got my self situated in the window. I raised it a couple of inches and stuck the barrel out. I took a deep breath and began the task of killing my old friends and neighbors. I only paused to reload and ten minutes later everyone in the street was dead. I whistled and I saw Jake quickly run out of the store to the bright red SUV that was parked out front. He looked in the window and quickly pulled the door open. The SUV quickly roared to life. Jake took off and pulled around the building while I stayed where I was and took out anything that was not supposed to be moving.

"Bella lets go!" I heard Jake call from the back door. I pulled the barrel out of the window, grabbed the left over ammo, and got down the stairs as quickly as I could. Once I got to the back door, I saw that everything was packed up and ready to go. I hopped in and Jake took off before I could even put my seat belt on. As we were driving down the road back to the house Jake started playing a game. For everything that he ran over and killed he got ten points. He kept a running commentary that had me laughing so hard that I thought I was going to pee myself. By the time we got home Jake had 280 points and an awesome comedy routine. Before we even left the car, we popped out of the sun roof and took everything that had followed us. According to Jake, shooting and killing was only worth 5 points a piece. At that point I said that we needed to start all over and not include the drive back and the nice target practice that we just had.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked. "Just because I am winning you want to start over?"

"No. It's mainly for your sake that we start over. While you sat in the store I shot 56 of those things. That equals to 280 right there. Not to mention the extra 20 while you were packing everything up and the 17 just now. That gives me a total of 465. I am kicking your ass and you know it. Are you sure you don't wan to start over?"

"Nah. I know that I can catch up and beat you. Have no doubt about that. Well, lets get all of this unloaded and figure out what all we have."

Jake backed the SUV up to the kitchen door and we unloaded everything. Every surface of the kitchen was covered with the backpacks. Once we were done getting everything into the kitchen, we had the oh so fun job of unpacking and finding a place to store everything that we brought. I pulled the packs off the stove and refilled all of the large pots and put them on to boil so that I could wash and then fill the water bottles and canteens. I had Jake take all the packs with guns, ammo, knives, arrows, and all of the bows up to the attic. That is where we were going to keep all of them made sense to just put them up there. I stated unpacking the rest of the packs and found a place for everything. It was not easy at first because everything had to be quick and easy to grab. So instead of putting away as I went, I unloaded everything and looked to see what exactly we had and tried to figure out where it would all fit. I was not going to clean out the kitchen pantry. I walked over to the hall closet and looked inside. Just a few coats were hanging up and there were board games that had hardly been played sitting on the shelf. I also had the dehumidifier in there and I noticed that the meat that I had put in it was done so I took that out and put it on the counter. I grabbed all of the games and coats and put them on the couch. Next, I grabbed the blankets and put them on the top shelf. I put the sleeping bags on top of the blankets. I grabbed the boots, lanterns, flashlights, and batteries. I put them all at the bottom of the closet. I wished that I had some plastic containers to put the flashlights and batteries in so that they would all be in one place. I went up to my room and grabbed my trusty notebook. I flipped to a blank page and started another list of things that I am going to need. Plastic bins with lids were going to be really helpful even after they were empty.

"Bella. Get up here. We need to do an inventory of everything that we have as far as weapons."

I made my way up to the attic and Jake to get organizing. Two hours later, we had everything counted up and put in its place. We made our way downstairs and headed to the kitchen so that I could figure out what we were going to eat. I grabbed a couple of steaks out of the fridge, potatoes from the pantry, and some dinner rolls that were going to go bad if we didn't eat them today. Once I got the potatoes in the oven and the steaks prepped, I started washing the water bottles and the canteens. As I was washing, I refilled all of the pots and put them on the stove to boil. Once the potatoes were almost done I put the steaks on the grill top that I had bought for the stove. I popped the dinner rolls in the oven and called Jake into the kitchen to set the table.

"It doesn't look like anything else followed us here. We should be safe for awhile. Are we going to need anything else anytime soon?"

"I don't know about soon, but I have a feeling that if we wait for too much longer, those who did survive are going to pick through everything and leave us nothing. I think that we should plan on going to the store tomorrow. Two days at the longest."

"You're right. Do you want to head into town for that? Or are we going to need a bigger store?"

"We are going to need either a Target or a Wal-Mart. P. A. has both of those so we could double our chances at getting stuff. Was there another SUV or something like it in town? I think it would be helpful for us each to have our own vehicle. We would be able to get double the amount of stuff and we would be able to take more out while driving."

"Good idea. Lets go look after we eat." Jake dug in and was moaning with each bite he took. "Oh my God Bells. This is the best meal ever! I haven't had something this good in weeks!"

"Slow down Jake!" I laughed. "I really don't want to have to check to make sure I know the Heimlich." Dinner was fun. I know that this had only been going on for a couple of days but I realized how lonely I was. I missed Charlie. I missed Renee and Phil. I wish I knew how to get a hold of them. Were they even ok? Alive? Dead but not? Jake was good company. I grew up with him seeing how Billy and Charlie were best friends. He had a crush on me a long time ago, but thankfully he realized (granted it was after I had to slap it into him) that I only saw him like a brother. After Jake and I finished eating, we got back into into Big Red as Jake had named it. We started "cruising" the town looking for another vehicle for me. We drove all through town and didn't see anything. I had Jake head to the high school to see what was there and we hit pay dirt. The school had recently bought a 15 passenger van. There were no keys in there but I knew that they would keep them in the office. Have you ever been walking into somewhere that you know like the back of your hand and it's completely dark and your skin begins to crawl? That is exactly how I felt walking back into that dark high school. I had chills creeping up and down my arms and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. With our guns drawn we slowly made our way to the office. We grabbed the keys and made our way back to the van. We didn't run into anything and that was good. I laughed at myself for thinking that something bad was going to happen. I told Jake about my false feelings and he had a laughed at it together. I unlocked the van and opened the passenger doors to take a look inside. As soon as the doors were opened, about 10 undead high school kids came flying out at me. I screamed and started shooting towards them. I felt my body slowly being pulled into the van and I looked at my arm. A non dead had a tight grip on my left arm and he was pulling my arm up to take a bite. I threw my right arm around and shot the thing right in the face. Jake grabbed me and pulled me back beside him as we quickly shot the rest.

"Well, I guess that funny feeling of mine was right. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"I know I won't be ignoring that feeling for awhile that's for sure!" With that being said, I did a quick scan of the van again before I got in. It started up right away and Jake and I headed home. I switched on the radio and got nothing but static on the FM stations so I switched on the AM stations.

As I searched through the static I finally heard a voice.

"This is Steward Kelly. I am broadcasting this live from Seattle. If there are any survivors out there, listen closely. Seattle is completely overrun with zombies. If you are still alive, keep yourselves locked in your homes. Do not go out but if you have to, do not go out by yourselves. Always have a friend or trusted one with you. I have heard that help is on the way, but it will be slow in coming. Here are some helpful hints on keeping yourself safe. Keep all doors and windows locked. Do not make excessive noises as this draws there attention. Boil all of your water. I don't know if there is a problem with it or not, but it is better safe than sorry at this point in time. If you encounter any zombies if you have to go out, then make sure you don't let them bite you and your aim to kill is there head. If you need shelter come to the KMOV studio. Someone will be there to help you. Until tomorrow. Stay safe." The static was back. Well at least someone else was out there trying to help people.

Jake and I went our separate ways when we got home. I told him about the radio and we agreed that we should keep a radio on at all times so that we would not miss the next time Steward Kelly started talking. Instead of making Jake sleep on the couch, I insisted that he sleep in Charlies old room. It's not like Charlie is coming back and even though I don't want to take another step in the room does not mean that I am willing to let Jake not have a decent place to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I grabbed my robe and headed down to the kitchen. I looked in to check on Jake and saw that he was still sound asleep. Once I got to the kitchen, I got to work. I counted the filled bottles and canteens and checked to see how many more I had left to fill. With thirty bottles left, I got four pots ready to go after I made breakfast. I quickly grabbed the eggs, some sausage and some bacon out of the fridge and started making a good old fashioned breakfast. I gook one of the water bottles and poured it into the coffee maker and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above it. I cracked a full dozen eggs, added some salt, pepper, and milk. While I was mixing that up, I put the bacon and sausage on the stove to cook. I grabbed my last loaf of bread and started toasting each slice. I put butter in a pan and once it was melted I poured the eggs and let them set there to start cooking. I pulled the toast out of the toaster, buttered it, and put more bread in. I continued my dance until everything was done and I placed the food on the table. Just as I was putting the coffee on the table Jake wondered down.

"Damn Bells, that smells great! What is the occasion?"

"I'm just trying to use the food that will spoil as quickly as possible. The coffee was just for the fact that I am so freaking tired and I need a pick me up."

"Amen to that sister. I honestly think that last night was the first time that I actually slept since all this crap started. I woke up more tired than I was."

"I know the feeling. Hey, are we going to go to PA today or wait till tomorrow?"

"No sense in waiting till tomorrow. I got my list ready and the quicker we get there the less time others will have to take what we need. I stayed up for awhile last night and tried to think of everything that we could possible need in the foreseeable future. I want to get as many plastic bins and tubs and possible with there lids because everything will be easy to store and transport with them. I also want to grab and clothes that we can get out hands on. Men, women, kids, socks, underwear, shoes, everything of that sort. We also need the basics in personal hygiene. We need to make massive amounts of first aide kits. We probably should raid the pharmacy as well. As far as food goes, grab everything that is canned. I don't care what it is. Grab all the pasta that is there and all of the dried milk and potatoes. Grab anything that is not going to spoil."

"Ok. You do realize that that is an insane amount of stuff that you are wanting us to grab right? I have no idea if we can even fit everything in the cars. And where exactly are we going to store all of this stuff? If you want to have everything accessible the we are not going to have any living room space."

"I know. But that is where the bins come in. I want to have most of the stuff packed up in the bins and only have out what we need at the time. For the most part the clothes can stay packed up in the bins and in the van or SUV. The food can also be packed up but towards the back where we can grab what we need when we need it. I think it would be best that way just in case we have to make a quick run for it. That way we are only losing a couple of things and not everything that we have picked up."

"Very good point. How are you so organized at this point. I can't even think past what I am going to do today, much less figure out what is going on in the next few months!"

"When I lived with Renee, before she met Phil, she was the eternal child. I always felt like I was the adult, making sure everything was taken care of. I had to think into the future because if I didn't we would not have had a home or food. One of my things is I am a planner. I can come up with a plan in a heartbeat. You know, someday, I would just love it if I was not the planner for one day."

"You'll have that day, I promise you."

**The next chapter will be Bella and Jake's outing. No promises that I will have it out soon, but I am planning on starting the next chapter on Wednesday. Tomorrow is mine and my husbands 2 year anniversary so I am not even going to be home tomorrow night to start on it. I hope everyone is doing well. Have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such the long wait. My plans were actually to have this chapter typed out and posted during Father's Day weekend, but real live has kicked my ass. My best friend (who is only 28) had a stoke and has had nothing but a hard time since then. She is currently in the ICU and 6 hours away. I think I am finally in the right state of mind to write this chapter. I hope it make sense. I do not own anything Twilight.**

Chapter 3

Jacob and I finished out breakfast, cleared the dishes, and left the house. It took us about 2 hours to reach PA mainly because we were killing anything that was moving that was not supposed to be. By the time we got to the Wal-Mart there, Jake and I were neck to neck with 325 points for Jake and 340 for myself. We restocked our guns and ammo Jacob complained that I had cheated somehow.

"Really, Bells. I don't see how you got those extra points. Dogs don't count!"

"Jake, I didn't hit any dogs! Come on. We gotta clear the store out before we can grab anything."

For this trip, I had grabbed the bow and arrow. I figured that I should get the practice in sometime, and going into a store seemed like a good time to try out some of the silent killing methods. We silently crept up to the store, knifes out so that we could quickly and quietly kill. The doors to the store automatically opened and Jake and I both got ready for a fight. Quickly and silently into the store. We made our way to the back of the store looking down each isle before moving to the next. Even though it only took about 30 minutes, we didn't find a single person in the store which was a blessing, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I gave Jake half of the list and we split up. Thankfully almost all of the carts were in the store so we wouldn't have to run out of the store every time we needed one. I grabbed 5 carts to start with and headed straight to the container section. I grabbed every type of container that I could get my hands on, stacking the smaller ones inside of the larger ones, cramming lids where ever I could. The next isle over was the kitchen stuff and I ran to grab more carts. After filling 4 carts with food containers, I filled another 2 with anything that I could use in the kitchen in the future. Mixing spoons, spatulas, silverware, measuring cups and spoons, mixing bowls, wisks, you name it. After filling up the carts, I took them to the front of the store. I saw that Jake had already filled up 9 carts with food. It was mostly canned. I would bet anything that he just took his arm and swept everything in the cart, not even bothering to look at what he got. I just laughed to myself and grabbed some more carts to take back with me. I decided to stay in one area at a time so that I could get the store cleaned out faster. Jake and I stayed in there for a good 10 hours. He had managed to get all of the canned goods, powdered milk, canned fish, pasta, anything you would need for baking, spices, cereal. Hell, he had even cleaned out the booze. Anything that would keep for a long amount of time he had grabbed it. That whole process not only took up about 40 carts, but also 4 hours. While he was doing that I was cleaning out the bathroom and bedroom section. I grabbed towels, washcloths, sheets, blankets, blow up mattresses, pillows, packing them all into about 30 carts. When I had that done, I went into the pharmacy and grabbed everything that I could get my hands on, pain pills, birth control, inhalers, anything that looked like it could be helpful. They even had a huge book that gave the definitions and uses for all of the meds. Once I cleared all of that out, I went out and cleared everything off of the over the counter drugs shelves, vitamins and everything. While I was doing that Jacob was cleaning out as much clothing as possible. At one point we actually ran out of carts so I took all of the tubs and started filling them. I mixed the canned goods with all the other things so that the bins would not be so heavy to lift later on. I had all of the big tubs in which cleaned out about 20 carts for Jake to keep filling up. We only stopped once to get something to eat and drink. Jake found a ton of bottled water, but we wanted to save that for later on. We grabbed from our stock pile of soda while we ate some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chips. After that quick break we got back to work with a vengeance. 5 hours later we were ready to quit, and had cleaned out a lot of the store. There was still plenty left, but it would have to wait another day. Wearily we made our way to the front of the store and saw what was waiting for us. I had filled up 87 totes and we had 134 carts full. I was glad that we had taken all of the seats out of the van that we had taken from the school. We would need all that space and more.

"Jake, we don't have enough room for all of this. Is there any other vans or something in the parking lot that we can take?"

"I don't know Bells. Let me look." With that he took out his gun and made his way out of the store to the parking lot. I grabbed my gun and stood right outside of the store ready to shoot anything that moved that wrong way. Jake found several vans, but didn't seem satisfied with what he found. He kept dodging and waving through the vehicles that were in the parking lot looking for the "right one". I got more and more impatient with the fact that I couldn't keep a good eye on him. The hairs on the back of my neck was constantly standing up and creeping me out. I didn't know when the attack was going to come, but I knew it was coming. I didn't tell Jake, because I didn't want him to freak out. Finally Jacob pulled up with another 15 passenger van. He ran back into the store and grabbed tools necessary to take out the seats. Working quickly the only seat left was the drivers seat. After backing the other van up to the door, we began the not so fun job of piling everything into the vans, making sure that everything would fit. It was close and it was tight but we made it. I breathed a sigh of relief while I climbed into the van. We drove back, talking in the walkie talkies that Jake had grabbed laughing and joking the entire way home.

"Oh shit." was all I heard from Jake. When I looked up, I started freaking out. There were walkers everywhere. All over main street, covering lawns, walking out of houses. I guess while we were leaving this morning we made a lot of noise and now we had the consequences.

"What do you want to do Jake?"

"I dont' know Bells. Maybe we should head back to the house and take them out there."

"Alright. Lets go. Pull right up to the door so that we can run into the house for guns and ammo. I know that we are going to need more."

"How right you are. Alright, hold on for one hell of a bumpy ride!"

We floored the vans and tried to take out as many as we could before we got to the house. Onc ewe got up there I ran to the attic and grabbed as many boxes and ammo for the guns that we did have as I could. When I got back downstairs Jake was already taking out the walkers that had made it to the house. I handed him boxes and he never stopped shooting. I pulled my gun out and started shooting. I was praying that every bullet hit its mark. The walkers kept closing in on us, and we kept backing up. All too soon we found ourselves against the house.

"Shit Jake. We gotta get in."

"I don't know if we can Bells. Work your way over to the door. We will try to get in."

"Ok. Let's get these things killed."

We were steadily killing things off one by one, only pausing to reload. Slowly but surely we kill everything. My arm was tired and all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

"Thanks God that is done. Damn it looks like we killed everyone in the town here. Before we go to bed, we need to clean up around here. This pile of bodies is like a friggin signal that someone is here. I say we pile them up near the woods and burn them."

"Ugh. Can this day be done yet? I just want to sleep! Alright, lets get this done."

We started to drag the bodies one by one near the woods, my back, arms, and legs screaming at me to stop the entire time. Ever so slowly, the pile grew and the bodies in the yard grew smaller. Out of no where a blood curdling scream filled the yard. I dropped the body I was dragging and ran to Jake, only to see him pull his gun and shoot the walker that had attached itself to Jakes wrist. The walker dropped down dead and Jake grabbed his wrist trying to stop the bleeding. He collapsed to the ground, his normal tanned face is now as white as a sheet. I start to run over to him, trying to see if I could do anything to stop the bleeding, but Jake stopped me.

"No Bells," he said crying. "Don't get close to me. I don't know how long it takes to change and I don't want you near me when I do."

"Jake no. No, I can't lose you too!" I sobbed. "What can I do? What do you need?"

"Bella, listen to me. You have to keep surviving. Keep doing the trips out until there is nothing left in that store. Then move on to another. Keep doing that until there is no room for you to move in here. I want you to find several different, safe locations for you to have things at, cause if you have to run, there is no way in hell you will be able to get all this shit packed up and moved in an hour."

"Jake"

"No, I need to tell you this. Be safe. Don't trust anyone. I need you to live through this. I have always loved you. No, not as a brother, I want to marry you. I know and have always known that that was never going to happen, but I had to hope. I have one thing to ask you though."

"Anything. Jake."

"Don't let me be a walker. I know that you don't want to have to kill another person that you know, but Bella I don't want to be a danger to you. Please, please Bella. Promise me. Promise me that you won't let me hurt you."

"Jake. Please, I need to hug you. I need this please."

"Bells, I don't know..."

"Shut up Jake. I won't let you hurt me. I didn't get to say good-bye to Charlie, I need this" Jake opened up his arm and I stumbled into them, crying and holding on to him like I never had before.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry that I never was the person that you wanted me to be. You have been one of the best things that has happened to me. I want you to know that I do love you. I have always been happy when I am with you. Just know that. You are my best friend."

"I have always loved you Bells. I always will." With that Jake became dead weight and slid from my arms. I looked down and choked back a sob. He was dead. That much I could tell. I raised my gun, pointed it at his head, and shot him. I sat on the ground next to his body and just cried. My best friend. Dead. Damn it not again. How am I supposed to survive all this without Jake? He was my rock in times like this and now I don't have him. I knew that I was not going to burn his body with the rest of the walkers, but I also knew that I could just leave him there. Moving slower that I was before, I finished moving all of the bodies and lit them on fire. I didn't rest long though. I grabbed a shovel from the garage and headed to the old garden that never grew anything and started digging. Once I had a decent sized hole, I went and got Jakes body and got it into the hole.

"Good-bye Jake. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend over the years. I promise you that I will survive this. I can't promise you that I won't trust anybody, but I will be extremely careful. Trust will not come easily of me. You will never be forgotten. I love you." And with that, I finished burying him. Instead of emptying the vans, I locked them and went to the house and fell into bed sobbing.

I'm not sure how long I ended up sleeping, but I do believe that it was at least a day. When I woke up, I had a new determination for life and I would be damned to let those bastards win. I continued to make trips to the store and it took me and entire month to clean it out. I took Jakes advice and found a couple of different places that I thought were safe and began to stockpile things in the different places. I took over the jail, my house, the library, and I am looking for another place. Somewhere out of town. Today for me is a patrol day. Basically on patrol day's I sit in the attic and watch to see if anything is going on. I really have not had that much trouble since Jake died. I think that we killed almost everything in this town that day. I have found a few stragglers, but they are gone as well. Patrol days usually end up on days after I go to different stores for supplies. It has been 7 months since I killed Jake. I have yet to see another living soul. I have no clue if there actually is anyone alive anywhere close to me, but that's ok. I'm a survivor. I hear a car driving and get my gun out of the window and have to scope trained on the road. Three 15 passenger vans are driving up main street and they are not any of mine. The pull up to the only grocery store and 4 men jump out of the vans looking around with guns drawn. They made there way into the store and I laughed to myself. I raided that thing about 2 weeks after Jake died. There was nothing in there at all. Well except rotting meat, moldy cheese and bread. They came out and looked dishearted. They walked to the van with there heads down. 3 women and a little boy got out of the vans looking hopeful, but then I guess they realized that there was nothing in there. The little boy started crying which I hated to see. When the littlest girl there turned to the side I saw that she was really pregnant. I can't just let pregnant and little kids go hungry, I never would do that. I grabbed the mirror that I have next to me and start using the sun to shine a light into the oldest guys face. He turned and saw me in the window. I waved a white rag that I cleaned my guns with so he knew that it was safe to come. Everyone piled into the vans and they headed my way.

"Jake I know that you are up there watching out for me and you know that I now have people on there way over. Please Jake, would you and dad make sure that if they are going to hurt me they pass by the house? Thanks."

They drove slowly and I waited down by the door. Once they put there cars into park, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**So Jake is dead. Sorry if you liked him, but I had to have him gone. I didn't want to have the Jake/Bella/Edward drama triangle in this. This chapter is the last Bella chapter for a little while. The next chapters will be the rest of the gang. Don't worry, they will get to tell there stories as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything...

**BPOV**

When I opened the door, I made sure it was open enough to show that I had my knife strapped to my leg and a gun at my hip. What these strangers don't know, is that I have guns stashed everywhere in this house, easily grabbed at any moment.

"Who are all of you?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, our sons Emmett and Edward. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and her son Riley. We are traveling from Seattle and hoping to find somewhere safe to settle."

"Well, I don't know if there is anywhere safe to settle at the moment, but for the time being how about I get you all something to eat?" I ask all of them.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." said Carlisle.

Still leery of these beautiful strangers I decided to give them my middle name insead. "It's Marie. Let me go grab some food and water for everyone." With that I ran upstairs to one of the many hidden food places, grabbed the reusable water bottles. I placed them by the stairs and went back up to the attic and opened up the "spare food" bin. I call it spare food, but really it's just odds and ends from other bins that I have emptied out. I looked in and found some dried beef, dried apples and pineapples, crackers, and some fruit snacks for the little boy. I dug deeper to see if there was anything else of use and found canned corn and I called it good. Gathering everything in my arms I made my way downstairs to rejoin the group. When I walked back into the kitchen, I had 8 pairs of eyes watching my every move. I put everything down on the table and started talking. "I know it's not much, but it's what I can spare at this moment. You guys can keep those water bottles, I know that they have no real use except for water, but at least it something. I wish that I had some milk for your little ones, but I have not found anything that can keep it cold, or even produce it."

"Thank you. This is a real treat. Please sit with us. We would really like to get to know you." Carlisle said as he ate.

"I will, just let me run up and check to make sure that nothing followed you here." Once I got to the attic, I got on the roof and walked all the way around the house. I stopped and faced the direction that they came from. Pulling my gun up, I looked through the scope and saw that the group did, in fact, pull quite a few walkers with them. I sat down on the roof (hey I have balance issues and I really don't feel like falling off the roof!), took a deep calming breath and took out the 33 walkers that I saw. I got back into the house and made my way down to my "company".

When I walked into the kitchen, everyone had a panicked look on their face.

"Hey lady, what was that noise?" the little boy, Riley I think, asked me.

"Well, some walkers followed you so they needed to go bye-bye. I was just helping them take a forever nap."

The blonde one snorted. "A forever nap? Really? Sweetie, she just killed the scary monsters. She is keeping us safe at the moment."

"Oh. Ok. Hey Marie? Do you have any games here? I'm tired of UNO."

"Riley, sweetie, we can not ask for any of her games. Next time we stop, I will search for a new game for you."

"The hell you will!" Shouted the giant guy. Honestly he's the one that freaked me out the most. "I am not letting you go into a building that is not safe just for a game. Riley, us guys will make sure you get some new games."

"Emmett, don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do! You have no right nor any say in my life to tell me anything. If my son wants something and I can provide that for him, I will be damned if anyone stops me!"

"Alright now, you two. I have had enough of this!" Esme exploded. "Emmett, just stop. I am sick and tired of the two of you fighting over nothing! Rose, I know that you want to be able to get your son whatever he wants, but the reality is it's not safe for you to be going into places that are not safe. The boys will be able to grab a game for him the next time we go on a supply run."

Rosalie ducked her head in shame and didn't argue. I was not sure but it seemed like they are one huge family together.

"So Marie, tell us about yourself." Carlisle said.

"Not to much to tell. I am here, killing anything that moves that shouldn't. Nothing too exciting about me. Although I do think I can help Mr. Riley out with the boring game of UNO. Hang on a sec." With that I jumped up and went to the closet in my room and grabbed the tote of games that I had collected. Once I got it to the top of the stairs I called down. "Hey Mountain Man! Come carry this down the stairs for me!" Emmett came thundering up the stairs and grabbed that tote.

"Hey Riley, come over here and help me get the lid off of this will ya?" I said. Riley came running over and helped me get the lid off. Once he saw all the games in the bin his eyes got wide.

"Momma, look! There are more games in here than there are in the store!"

"I see that sweetie." Smiled Rosalie. "Pick out 2 and don't forget to say thank you."

"Thank you Ms. Marie! Thank you!"

"No problem buddy. And actually," I said looking at Rosalie "all of these game I already have so they are just extra. If it's ok with your mom and everyone else, you can have the entire tote of games."

Riley's eyes grew too large for his face at this announcement. "Momma, did you hear that?! Ms. Marie said I can have all of them. Every single one! It will take forever to play all of these. THANK YOU MS. MARIE!" And with that Riley launched himself in my arms giving me a big hug.

"You are welcome. I am happy that someone will be able to use them."

"Momma, can I go play one with Mr. Jasper and Ms. Alice?"

"I have a better idea little man." I say. "Why don't you follow me. All of you can if you want to." With that I took Riley's hand and led him to the living room. "Now I have been grabbing every set of batteries that I have come across, but I don't have any use for the AA size. When I realized that I started grabbing different toys that could use them." As I was talking, I grabbed a box that was hidden in the TV stand along with a pack of batteries. "Now, close your eyes." I waited. He looked so excited but scared at the same time. "Hey buddy. I promise that nothing is going to happen when you close your eyes. There is nothing in this house that will try to hurt you, and there is no way that I would let anyone get hurt while they are in my house. Ok? Now go ahead a close your eyes. That's good. Ok, now open them."

"OH MY GOODNESS! Ms. Marie this is awesome! Mom it's a PSP! Can I play it? Please?!" and the puppy dog eyes got me on that one. Rosalie just looked shocked, so I knelt down and talked to Riley, but watched Rosalie to make sure I wasn't overstepping anything.

"Ok bud, here's the deal. Remember when I said that I was collecting batteries?" He nodded is head. "Well that does not mean that I have an unlimited supply. How about you play for about an hour right now while the grown ups talk and then we will see what happens. Deal?"

"Deal." With that he quickly unwrapped the game and got the biggest smile on his face as he played. I got the white timer out of the kitchen and set it for an hour.

"Thank you Marie. I haven't seen my son smile since before all hell broke loose."

"That's not a problem. It can't be easy to be a kid in this mess. Hell it's hard enough being an adult in this messed up world. So, what's your guy's story? This is an awfully big group traveling around. It can't be easy with a kid and you being pregnant. Are you guys family or something?"

"Well" started Carlisle "Like I said, Esme is my wife and Emmett and Edward are my sons. We are from Seattle. My sons went to UW and Jasper is their friend from school. I was working at the hospital when the first person was brought in with the fever and when the first bite victims came in. I had worked 48 hours straight so they sent me home. Thankfully they did before all hell broke lose. I called Esme and she was at the house, thankfully. I told her that something was up that I didn't like and I didn't want her going out of the house. As I was driving home, I heard the announcements that the dead was walking. I was freaked out to say the least. As soon as I got home, I called Emmett and Edward and told them to get their asses home."

"Once Dad called," Edward jumped in "we threw as much stuff into our bags that we could. Jasper shared our apartment with us so we told him to do the same and we made our way to mom and dads. The roads were crazy. It was like everyone and their cousin was out. We finally made it to Mom and dads and we began to lock everything down."

"We did well for awhile." Carlisle jumped back in. "But our food didn't last as long as we had hoped. Not to mention the dead trying to get in as well as the living. We ran out of bullets before food. We finally packed up what we could in our cars and got out of there. Well, it wasn't too long before we realized that we needed a bigger vehicle because being separated was just not an option with no way to communicate. We found a car dealership that had the big vans. Emmett and Edward went to go get the keys out of the office and got themselves a big surprise when they broke in."

"No shit I got a big surprise! Rosie had a double barrel shot gun aimed at my head!"

"Well you broke into my home dip shit! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Wait, you were living in a dealership?"

"I worked there after I had Riley. We lived in the craptastic apartments in the middle of BFE. I didn't feel safe with my son there. So I grabbed Riley and we made our own little home in the dealership."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is his father?"

"6 years ago, I was dating this guy named Hunter. We were not together more than a month when I found out I was pregnant. He quickly jumped ship and I have been on my own ever since. Not that I minded. He was a controlling ass hole and the only good thing he did for me was give me Riley."

"Once we added Rose to our group we kept going. We didn't drive anywhere in particular, but we kept on the move just the same. When we arrived in DuPont, we saw this little one here, trying to run from a couple of walkers. When we saw that she was pregnant we took her in and kept her safe." Carlisle added.

"How far along are you?" I asked Alice.

"I'm about seven and a half months along now. I had just found out that I was pregnant when this happened. My parents were ministers, so I tended to be a wild child growing up. One night I climbed out of my window and went to a party. I was having a blast but then the next thing I knew I woke up in a strange room. Some one a drugged my drink and raped me. I didn't know what to do. I was too scared to go to my parents, cause I didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out of the house. I found out I was pregnant 2 weeks later and then all of this happened. People started pouring into the church. Mom had sent me down to the little kitchen we had to get some water for everyone. When I got back up to the sanctuary, all hell had broken loose. Somehow a group of biters had gotten in and people were being bitten and eaten everywhere I looked. Something grabbed me, but my dad quickly pulled me away and pushed me towards his office. He told me to keep the door locked and not to let anyone in. I waited in that office for 2 days. I could hear everything. All the screams of pain and the crying. The moaning and thumping. When I cracked open the door, there were biters all over. I couldn't get through to leave so I had to climb out of the window to get to my house."

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry. That is horrible."

"I have gotten over it and I know my parents are in a better place. About a month after the outbreak, I went back to the church and burned it to the ground. I put my parents bodies to rest and the rest of the towns people that were trapped in the church. I had never been more thankful to see humans as I was the day that this group pulled into town. I was getting too big to really be able to take care of myself. And I have no idea how to deliver my own child!"

"Marie" said Edward. I was startled because he was so quite. I had forgotten that he was there. "Tell us your story."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I have to that that first of all my name is Bella. Marie is actually my middle name. Sorry to lie to you but you never know right?" Everyone let out a chuckle of their own. I told them my story and the guys seemed quite impressed that I had managed to do everything on my own.

"Carlisle, Forks has a hospital. It's a little bit further out but it's still there. I haven't gone there because honestly I don't want to try to take it on my own. That place has to be filled to the brim. Anyway, Other than the hospital, this town is clean. I would like to keep it that way honestly, but I need help doing it. You are the first people that I have met since Jake died and you all seem nice enough. I can help you guys get situated in some of the houses that have been cleaned out. Each place that I take you to will have food and water there. I have no problem sharing as long as when the time comes you will help me on runs to replenish everything."

"Can you give us a minute?" asked Carlisle. "I would like to talk to the rest of the group."

I nodded my head and headed towards the attic. When I got there, I grabbed the sharpening stone and got to work on my knives. "Ms. Marie?"

"Riley, my name is Bella sweetie. Sorry I lied to you."

"Huh. I like Bella better. You look like a Bella. Anyway. I just wanted to say thank you for the game." His eyes traveled over all the weapons in the room. "Wow. You have a lot of guns and stuff. Do you know how to use all of them?"

"I do." I taught myself how to use them. I needed to keep myself safe."

"Can you teach me how to use them?"

"That is something that you are going to have to ask your mom."

"I don't think that she will let me. She always is telling me not to touch Mr. Edward and Mr. Emmett's guns. She gets mad when Mr. Emmett tries to show me how to clean it. But I think I should be able to learn how to use something! What happens if Mommy gets in trouble? I need to be able to protect her!"

"Riley, it's ok. I can't promise that nothing will happen to your Mommy, but I can tell you that the group of people you are with will try their hardest not to let anything happen to her. They take care of each other. And they all like you."

"How do you know that they like me? Sometimes it feels like I just get in the way."

"Oh sweetie. Every single one of the grown ups eyes watch where you go and what you are doing. If they didn't like you they would not care what happen to you. And that getting in the way feeling, that's the grown ups fault for not remembering what it's like being a kid. They are just trying to keep you safe in this crazy world, but I promise that each and every adult in this house cares about you."

"You too, Ms. Bella?"

"Me too. And I promise that I will do my very very best to keep you safe while you are in this town. And I'm the best at it."

"How are you the best? I thought Mr. Emmett, Mr. Edward, and Mr. Jasper were."

"Well I'm the best because I was trained by someone who did it for a job/"

"Who was that?"

"My dad. Before he died he was the police chief of this town."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Wanna see his badge?" Riley nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright then. Come on." I took him down to Charlie's room. I pulled out his badge and the old walkie talkies that hadn't been used in a couple of years.

"This is so cool!" I grabbed Charlie's old police jacket out of the closet and gave it to Riley.

"Alright big guy. Here's the deal. I will let you keep all of that stuff as long as you promise me that you will try to stay out of trouble. I know that you would love to go out and play and be a kid, but it's sadly too dangerous out there. Deal?"

"Deal." Riley wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed with all of his might. I heard a sniffle and looked up to see Rosalie wiping tears from her eyes. A moment passed, then she cleared her throat. "Come on Riley. Ms. Bella needs to come down to the kitchen so we can talk." With that, Riley scrambled down to the kitchen to show everyone his new treasures.

"Thank you Bella. You have put a smile on my son's face more today than I have seen in months. I forget that he is only 5 most of the time. I forget that this is even harder on him than it is on us. We would like to stay in town, if the offer is still good."

"Let's get downstairs and start figuring things out shall we?" We followed the sound of Riley's voice telling everyone about his new treasures. When we got to the kitchen, Riley was walking around showing everyone what he had gotten and every adult in the room looked so happy that he was happy.

"So I hear that you guys are wanting to stay?" All the adults nodded. "Alrighty then. Lets get this figured out."

**I am so, so sorry that this has taken me over a year to get out. There have been some life changes that have made it hard for me to get in the right frame of mind to write, as well as given me very little time. I hope that I haven't lost anyone, but understand if I have. Thank you for the reviews. They all have made me smile and want to get back to writing. As usual, I can't promise when I will get another chapter posted, but I am hoping that it will be SOON.**


End file.
